duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Komei
|Signature = Churentenhou, Art Hero, Mj Rinshankaiho, Dragment Symbol }} Komei '''was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. Anime Duel Masters Versus He has a sly personality and plays dirty tricks on duelists to reach his goals even though he claims himself as a great strategist.He tends to be prideful about his schemes to succeed in reaching his goals, even as far as blackmailing duelists and acting during a duel with his opponent. He first made an appearance in episode 21 pretending to have a stomachache in front of Hokaben in order to get his Redbull Muscle, Ultra Passion. He even blackmailed him in order to get him out of the Duel Masters National Tournament. However his plan did not go too well as Hokaben returns to participate in the shop tournament and to get his card back. He was prideful and overconfident that he was able to win this. Unfortunately one of the shields he break was Piara Heart, allowing Hokaben to perform Dragsolution on his Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep ~Fighting Spirit Mode~ into Gaishukaku, Passion Dragon, causing him to lose the duel. It was later revealed that he already had a spot in the Duel Masters National Tournament. He was eventually one of the finalists in the nationals and was hiding in one of the statues of the card shop Katta and Hokaben have the interview. He was Katta's first opponent in the national finals. In episode 35 he dueled against Katta during the Duel Masters National Tournament finals. Before the finals he replaced Katta's curry bread with bean paste bread which Katta dislikes in order to weaken him. During the finals he claimed that he could hear the voices of the cards, which is actually not true in order to intimidate Katta. He even cheated during the duel by slipping some cards inside his sleeves and disrupting the lighting system of the stadium in order to carry out his schemes which angered the audience and Katta's friends for not playing fairly in a duel. However he made a fatal mistake of sending Katta's Ohginga, Strongest Passion back to the hyperspatial zone using Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron which activates Ohginga's "When your opponent chooses this creature" effect, causing him to lose due to a direct attack by the sent Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon. Because he broke the rules and lost, he was disqualified from the tournament and was captured by the "Duel Police". Duel Masters Versus Revolution He was seen being defeated by Rambo along with Mikuni and Kintaro. His hair is also shaved bald. Deck He uses a Water Civilization deck. His strategy revolves around casting spells from the graveyard for little or no cost. As he cheated during his duel against Katta, he gained an upper hand by using spells that returns cards from the battle zone back to the opponent's hand. However he still lost to Katta. '''Water Civilization: *Aqua Guard *Churentenhou, Art Hero *Dragon Pulse Technique, Water Spirit Strategy *Emergency Typhoon *Energy Stream *Eureka Charger *Mj Rinshankaiho, Dragment Symbol *Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron *Ragnarok, the Clock *Spiral Gate *St Flask Beaker, Dragment Symbol }} Trivia *In reality, no one would care to steal a Redbull Muscle, Ultra Passion as it costs only around 60 yen per card and can be easily obtained in a Box Pull of DMX-17. He might had been trying to steal it in order to weaken Hokaben's deck so he can't participate in tournaments. *His name comes from the ancient Chinese strategist known as , also known as Kong Ming (孔明). "Komei" is the Japanese pronunciation of this name. *Despite he comes from "Sangoku Middle School" (三国市立中学), he has no relations with Mikuni who is also called "三国" in Japanese. The "三国" most likely came from , the age where the actual Zhuge Liang is active in. **Coincidentally, both were defeated by Rambo in Duel Masters Versus Revolution. *His personality and his tendency of cheating and disabling others using unfair means is similar to Benny Haha. **However Komei is very likely only a coward, while Benny Haha obviously has more organized plans for his enemies. Category:Anime Character